the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"Body Fluid Bingo"
About '''"Body Fluid Bingo" '''is the fourth tale in the tenth episode of the eleventh season of The Nosleep Podcast. Written by D. Williams, it has a runtime of 27:00 and was read by Nikolle Doolin, James Cleveland, Peter Lewis, Erin Lillis, and David Cummings. It is the 1339th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A woman, Shawna, works as the 'houseperson' at a hotel. It is her job to clean every area except for the actual rooms, which are cleaned by the housekeepers. She relates a particularly memorable cleaning session. Walking into the lobby, she finds the concierge, Darren, doubled over in disgust. An unseen guest has defecated in several large piles in front of the desk and down the hallway towards the elevators. Though Darren and Laurie, the hotel's security officer, are disgusted, she finds the whole situation more hilarious than nauseating. Her extensive knowledge in chemicals makes her very good at cleaning and getting rid of odors. Laurie, noticing Shawna's knack for cleaning, creates "Body Fluid Bingo" for her, a bingo board in the breakroom with several different kinds of bodily fluids on it. When she has filled her entire square after cleaning up at least one mess of each type, she will receive a prize. Shawna reveals the circumstances that lead to her being at the hotel. She used to be a brilliant chemistry student with several honors and degrees. After a few more months of school, she would have graduated with full honors and gone into any field of microbiology of her choosing. However, she was expelled from the college and banned from working in the science field ever again after an incident. As part of a project, she cowrote a paper on cells with her mentor, Dr. Leland. After writing the reports and taking pictures, she sent it to him to edit and submit to a scientific journal. However, Leland thought the pictures were not groundbreaking enough and doctored them to make them seem more important. When the ruse was revealed, his thirty year reputation was at stake. Afraid of the repercussions, he framed Shawna for the edits and had her expelled to protect the good standing he had built up. Heartbroken and unable to find work in the field of her dreams, she took the job at the hotel. One day, she hears Darren checking Dr. Leland in for a science convention in the hotel. Angered and wanting revenge, she uses her knowledge of microbiology to grow several varieties of lethal anthrax. Using her universal key, she plans to secretly slip into Leland's room while he's away and infect him for ruining her career. She muses that his violent death will lead to her cleaning up every fluid on her bingo board. Cast Nikolle Doolin as Shawna James Cleveland as Darren Peter Lewis as Dr. Leland Erin Lillis as Laurie David Cummings as a hotel guest Category:Tales Category:Season 11 Category:D. Williams Category:Nikolle Doolin Category:James Cleveland Category:Peter Lewis Category:Erin Lillis Category:David Cummings